Confused
by totestoots
Summary: One-Shot. Percy is confused about his feelings about Annabeth. One trip to his second home, the ocean, with his best friend will solve that. Percabeth.-First oneshot-


**A/N: If you don't enjoy reading semi-mushy romance then…I would like you to still read my first one-shot! Oh, and don't worry I don't think I have any errors…right? Maybe a few comma errors, though. **

**Disclaimer: This is purely FANfiction. I don't own a thing. Rick Riordan has all the honors. **

He watched as the sunlight bounced off her blond curls with amazement. She laughed at something that a girl from the Athena cabin said before glancing at him. She smiled and her eyes gleamed in the sunlight.

He smiled back slightly and looked down at his half-eaten food. His appetite was long gone, and he didn't think it would come back.

His thoughts quickly turned back to the sight of Annabeth. Percy couldn't believe his luck; having a fabulous best friend who was not only loyal, and trust-worthy, but was also the most beautiful girl Percy had ever seen. Sure, Calypso and Rachel were pretty, but none of them compared to Annabeth. She was the complete package – at least for Percy.

Percy sat down on his cabin's porch, thinking.

"Hey," Annabeth said as she walked over to him.

His eyes, which were focused on his shoes, shot up to look at her.

"Hi." He said quietly.

Her eyebrows made a crease and she slowly sat next to him.

She nudged him with her knees and said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Wise Girl." He said, thoughtfully. It was actually the opposite. Everyday his thoughts were plagued with her face, heck even his dreams. The thing was that he was slowly losing his grip on reality. If he continued this way she would end up being his life-line. There was nothing more sickening than that lovey-dovey crap – at least for him. He was never a romantic. He was far from it, actually. He remembered when his mother would watch those soap operas and how she would cry, while he was sitting there sighing and screaming at the T.V. telling it how stupid the characters were being.

"Are you sure, Seaweed Brain? You look troubled…are you having trouble with school again?" She teased. She was always teasing him about his lack of Athena-children skills, school, and just how rare it was when he actually paid attention.

He glared at her, "It's the middle of summer, Wise Girl."

She laughed and said, "I know. So…do you want to go to the beach?"

He looked at her like he was expecting her to jump off the porch and scream 'Just kidding!' Lucky for him, she didn't. Percy knew how she felt being near the ocean, but she just stared back at him expectantly.

"So?" She asked impatiently.

He hesitated, "Sure, let me just change into my swimming trunks."

She smiled, "Okay, I'm going to change, too."

He nodded, and opened the door to his wildly messy cabin. He heard Annabeth laugh before he heard her light footsteps.

His cabin was surprisingly messy, considering there was only one person living in there – Percy. There were boxers on Tyson's bunk, under his bed, and even on the one of the edges of the beautiful fountain that was a gift from his dad. That was only the beginning there other clothes scattered around his cabin and not to mention the number of shells that were also scattered.

He took a look at his mess before digging through one of his drawers. He sighed when he realized it was stuck. He took a deep breath before collecting all his dirty clothes and dumping them in his hamper, he gathered all the shells before putting them on top of his dresser. He looked at his cabin and realized it looked a lot better; he smiled and began to work on bed.

Once he was done he opened his other drawer and took out one of his swimming trunks. He quickly changed into it, slipped on a T-Shirt, and then dumped his dirty clothes in to his hamper and his shoes next to his bed. He was slipping on his sandals, when he heard a knock on his door.

"Percy!" Annabeth called.

Percy opened his door, and Annabeth gasped, "It's clean!"

Percy rolled his eyes before grabbing his towel and closing the door, "You think I can't clean my own cabin?"

"I don't think, I _know_." She responded as she walked toward the way to the beach.

He shook his head, and muttered, "Athena kids."

Percy took a minute to take in what she was wearing. She was wearing an old Camp Half-Blood T-Shirt and a pair of black gym shorts. Her beautiful, curly blond hair was piled on her head in a messy bun.

He quickly ran to catch up before she noticed how he was staring at her.

"So, how are you?" Percy asked as they walked.

"Good…well, as good as you can get...I guess." She sighed.

"You _guess_? Since when do you guess? I thought you _knew_." He teased. That's what he always did when Annabeth was down. Sure, to other people it would seem that he had _really _bad timing when it came to…well, anything, but Percy knew it helped Annabeth. She was just that type of girl.

She smiled wearily, shoved him, before saying, "Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

They stepped onto the sand, and Percy inhaled the smell of the sea with a grin. _Home, sweet home_ Percy thought.

Annabeth watched as the grin widened on his face. She knew this felt like home to Percy, but to her it felt like a battlefield. She guessed that's what you feel when you are in the territory of your mother's arch-enemy.

She breathed in the smell and suddenly her worries disappeared with the sound of the waves. She knew that the only person who could've done that was Percy's father. _Thank you, Poseidon_.

He watched as the crease between her two eyebrows disappeared. He smiled happily, before grabbing her hand and towing her to a random spot before dropping his towel and slipping off his T-shirt. Annabeth giggled at his excitement and slipped off her clothes to reveal a sea green two-piece bathing suit.

"Race you!" Percy called before running as fast as he could toward the water.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Annabeth said, with a carefree laugh. She quickly took off her sandals and dropped her towel next to his. She walked towards the ocean and she stood in the waves' way before screaming in delight as the water went in between her toes, beneath her feet, and around her feet.

Annabeth sat on the warm sand with her sea green towel wrapped around her. Percy sat next to her with his completely black towel with a content look on his face. They were both watching as the sunset, and they were both thinking about each other and their feelings.

"I – um..." They started, and blushed.

"You go first." Annabeth said, her face resembling a tomato.

"No, you go first." Percy said.

"You will." Annabeth replied.

"No, you will." Percy said, his blush slightly fading.

"No, you will." Annabeth said.

"You will." Percy said, he had decided to keep this game going.

"Fine, I will!" Annabeth said, exasperated.

"No, I will." Percy said with a laugh.

"Oh my gods, you are so annoying!" Annabeth said, while rolling her eyes.

"Alright it's decided. I will start." Percy said, while Annabeth glared at him.

"I-I…Annabeth…" Percy's confidence had evaporated.

"Just spit it out." Annabeth said softly.

"I'm in love with you!" Percy said quickly before hiding his head in his towel.

Annabeth froze before grinning. She threw herself at him, and peppered his face with kisses. She saved his lips for last.

She pressed her lips against his softly before whispering, "I love you, too."

Percy grinned and started to kiss her back. With those three little (but very important) words Percy was reassured and the confident Percy was back.

"Annabeth…?" Percy whispered, as Annabeth sat on his lap.

"Yes?" She buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Percy asked, while he played with her hair.

"Hmm, let my think about it…" Annabeth said, with a teasing tone.

Percy groaned, "C'mon on woman! You're giving me a heart attack here!"

Annabeth laughed, "Always the dramatic one."

The sun was completely set by then. Before Percy could respond to what Annabeth had said, Chiron came.

"Kids, it's almost dinnertime." He said, before going to get the other campers.

They nodded, and got up before gathering their stuff.

As they walked, Percy said, "By the way, I am not dramatic."

"Yes, yes you are." Annabeth stated.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"…Am not."

"Are too!" Percy said.

Annabeth laughed and Percy said, "Wait a minute! You tricked me!"

"Whatever." Annabeth said as they neared her cabin.

"Wise Girl?" Percy called, while Annabeth started to walk up her cabin's porch.

"Yes?" She said, while putting one of the loose strands that had fallen from her bun behind her ear.

He smiled and kissed her, before saying, "Love you. I'll see you later."

She grinned, and said, "Ditto, Seaweed Brain."

He waved, before running back to his cabin.

He had figured out what he was feeling, and now he felt more accepting all his concern and worry for Annabeth's safety. Now he actually had an excuse to say when they asked him why he cared so much.

Now all he had to fear was…Athena's wrath.

**A/N: I'm not sure if I'm going to post this. I mean, they were pretty childish and I thought it would be better if Annabeth just acted carefree. I just hate it when they make Percy **_**such **_**a seaweed brain. Eh, I guess he should live up to his nickname, right? I guess they're a bit OOC or a BIG bit of OOC. I think I made him **_**too**_** in love, or just too carefree? I don't know. Just leave reviews! Tell me what I should improve!**

**Jlom**

**P.S. Review! **


End file.
